


A Beautiful Thing

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Sara has a crush on Finn and it's starting to become a problem.





	A Beautiful Thing

Sara is busy nursing her third beer of the evening, concentrating hard on drinking slow. It’s getting to her head already; she can feel the pleasant buzz set in, even though she’s far from being drunk. Still, she sways a little when she gets up to use the restrooms, asking Finn to keep an eye on her open bottle, who responds with a bright smile that Sara finds herself caught up in for just a few moments longer than appropriate. Maybe she is drunk, after all.

She hasn’t been kicking it back like the other two have, their last _girls' night out _had been a painful reminder that she’s not as young as Morgan anymore, shooting tequila down like it’s nothing, face aglow and body still under control. She doesn’t know how Finn does it, but she herself had ended up heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl – thankfully the one in her own home – and spent the next day with a massive headache and the looming sense of post party depression. She doesn’t need a repeat performance of that.

Still, she finds herself back at the bar again, hanging out with her colleagues – friends, watching them having the time of their lives, dancing, flirting, and drinking away the stress of their job.

If she’s honest with herself she hates it. It isn’t her, never has been. The kind of social butterflies Morgan and Finn are, the ones who attract attention and enjoy receiving it, have never been a part of Sara’s world, not even back in college. She’s more of a loner herself. But these two are contagious and really convincing when they ask her to tag along, and so she does, every time.

On her way back from the bathroom she stops and watches the other two. She barely registers Morgan dancing with some guy, to be frank. Her attention is on Julie. She’s returning the lingering looks of a man who’s probably closer to Morgan’s age than their own.

It’s not exactly jealousy she feels, deep in the pit of her stomach. More like- what? Protectiveness? Despite the unpleasant experiences from the recent past Finn’s a grown woman who doesn’t need _Sara _of all people looking after her. She doesn’t know how long she’s been staring at Julie from her not so subtle cover in the shadows, but it’s long enough that she seems to start wondering about her whereabouts and casts a searching glance around. Their eyes meet and Sara starts moving as if she’s only just came out from the back.

Finn stands and hands her her half empty bottle, leaning forward conspiratorially and murmuring to her about the _cutie _she’s been eyeing for _the longest time._ Sara swallows sharply and tries her best to keep a neutral expression. Apparently her best is not good enough for Finn.

“Are you okay?” she asks, eyebrows knitting together in concern. “Are you?” Sara bites back, a little harsher than intended. It shouldn’t rattle her this way to see Finn flirt with random men, it certainly doesn’t bother her when Morgan does.

Finn touches her arm and drags her to a corner booth, where she sits her down with a stern look. “What’s wrong?”

Sara presses her lips together and thinks. Tries to think that is. Stupid beer, stupid music, stupid _piercing eyes. _Finally she shakes her head and sighs, “I’m sorry. I should just call it a night.”

Finn’s hand stops her, gentle but firm, the heat of her skin burning right into Sara’s arm. She fights the impulse to shake it off because as uncomfortable as it makes her it feels _good._ Something in her eyes must be giving her away, though.

As suddenly as she has touched her Finn retracts her hand again and wraps it around her glass instead. Without another word Sara scrambles up and away, hastily making her way to the front door while cursing her emotional irrationality.


End file.
